Sweet Maple
by Esparafuso
Summary: -Matthieu, mon amour... O que eu já havia lhe dito sobre me provocar abertamente desse jeito? - sussurrou no ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e fazendo um gemido tímido deixar a boca do canadense.


Sweet Maple

Aquele era um típico domingo ensolarado de abril; a primavera já havia chegado e o perfume das flores e o canto dos pássaros eram quase perceptíveis através das vidraças que separavam a sala da nação francesa do belo jardim do lado de fora.

-Mas no McDonald's existe uma variedade enorme de comida, eu duvido que não tenha nada dentre as opções que não agrade alguém aqui, Arthur! - ouviu-se a voz alta de Alfred, enquanto o mesmo carregava um prato com biscoitos de aveia nas mãos e uma expressão emburrada no rosto.

-Cala a boca, Alfred! Não vamos de jeito nenhum para aquele lugar que só vende comida gordurosa e entupido de todo tipo de toxinas e conservantes! - disse o inglês, olhando irritado para o outro e parando de cortar os sanduíches de atum à sua frente.

-Humpf... mais tóxico que a sua comida não é! - o americano murmurou para si, mas foi o suficiente para Arthur ouvir e seu rosto ficar avermelhado de raiva e vergonha.

-O que foi que disse? – disse ele ameaçadoramente, a mão que segurava a faca tremendo enquanto se aproximava do americano.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, Arthur... Alfred não quis dizer isso – pronunciou-se finalmente o francês, que acabara de dobrar uma típica toalha xadrez vermelha e colocava-a sobre a mesa, próximo ao pequeno urso polar que dormia confortavelmente sob um facho de luz vindo da janela, aquecendo-o.

Tudo aquilo era devido a uma idéia que o francês tivera há alguns dias atrás: reunir ele, Arthur e suas ex-colônias, Alfred e Matthew, para um agradável encontro em que comeriam algo e conversariam sobre banalidades - possivelmente relembrando os velhos tempos em que todos estavam sempre juntos, como uma família - em uma espécie de piquenique. Sentia falta daquela época em que Estados Unidos e Canadá ainda eram dependentes da França e da Inglaterra. Não mais pela sensação de dominância que buscavam antigamente, mantendo-os subordinados enquanto ambas as nações apenas visavam cada vez mais e mais poder; apenas pela saudade de possuir algo que poderia chamar de família, de ter pessoas que se importam com você sentir a si próprio amando aquelas mesmas pessoas. Reconfortava-lhe saber que os outros três, mesmo com novas alianças e amizades, sentiam-se da mesma forma.

Piscou, vendo o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam. Olhou novamente para a dupla e notou que Alfred abraçava Arthur, rindo, enquanto o mesmo suspirava derrotado em seus braços, ainda emburrado e vermelho. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça ante a velocidade com que eles brigavam e faziam as pazes.

-Bem, eu vou ver como está o Matthew lá na cozinha – Arthur pareceu se lembrar de sua presença ao ouvir sua voz e se distanciou do americano, voltando a cortar os sanduíches enquanto concordava e ria forçosamente, constrangido. Sorriu afetado, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Sabia que quando virasse as costas, eles voltariam a se agarrar novamente. Apesar de saber da relação cada vez mais próxima dos dois, admitia que ainda sentia ciúmes da atenção do inglês sobre si estar sendo desviada para o americano mais freqüentemente do que antes.

Ao chegar ao cômodo, sentiu o cheiro gostoso de panquecas invadir suas narinas e voltou sua atenção para o canadense em frente ao fogão de sua cozinha, esquecendo-se do casal na sala ao lado. Os cabelos louros semelhantes aos seus estavam atados em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo em sua nuca, deixando o pescoço alvo a mostra. Sorriu ao observá-lo erguer o que parecia ser uma frigideira, fazendo um movimento ágil para que a panqueca se soltasse da superfície metálica e caísse sobre a mesma novamente. Aproximou-se dele sem fazer ruído, e antes que ele repetisse a manobra, beijou-lhe suavemente a pele descoberta de sua nuca, fazendo o mais novo abafar uma exclamação e por pouco não deixando a massa cair no gradeado do fogão.

-_P-papa_! V-você me assustou... – gaguejou. As maçãs de seu rosto tingiram-se de rubro enquanto cobria o local em que o outro o beijara com a mão. Segurava a frigideira em frente ao corpo por reflexo, e o francês pensou divertido se não era uma tentativa de mantê-lo afastado.

-Como está indo, _mon Cher_? – perguntou, ainda sem perder o sorriso enquanto calçava um par de luvas que estavam em cima da mesa da cozinha.

-Bem, contando com esta que acabei de fazer já é o suficiente... - respondeu, pondo a panqueca em cima de outras já prontas e empilhadas em um recipiente. Francis aproveitou que o rapaz saíra da frente do fogão para abrir o forno e retirar uma fornada de bolinhos _madeleine__1_ que estivera assando – Hum... _Papa,_ você ainda tem aquele frasco de Maple syrup que eu comprei para você ha algum tempo?- perguntou ele com um dedo no queixo.

-_Oui ,_ _Matthieu_... creio que está nesse armário a sua esquerda - disse vagamente, enquanto retirava os bolinhos da forma. Não se lembrava bem se guardara ali mesmo, uma vez que aquela calda não era muito consumida por ele.

-Parece que você não gosta muito disso... - disse timidamente o canadense como que lendo seus pensamentos, enquanto se sentava na beirada da mesa. Concluiu ao ver que o frasco estava quase cheio, bem diferente dos seus que quase sempre andavam vazios.

Abriu a tampa de rosca e sentiu o aroma adocicado, despejando um pouco nos dedos para comê-lo puro, como fazia desde criança. Admirou o fio caramelo tocar seus dedos, o suficiente para acumular-se e escorrer pelas laterais até ser capturado pela sua língua, lambendo e sugando os últimos, limpando os vestígios de Maple syrup remanescentes neles. Ficou a repetir o processo, entretendo-se com a calda caramelada tão famosa em seu país.

Toda a diversão do canadense acabou por capturar a atenção do francês ao seu lado, que interrompera o trabalho de desenformar e separar os bolinhos dourados para observar intensamente cada movimento de sua ex-colônia. Francis retirou as luvas e as jogou em cima da forma. Aproximou-se do canadense e segurou-lhe o pulso em que estava o frasco de Maple syrup, para então tomar-lhe os lábios repentinamente. Abriu caminho com sua língua pelos mesmos , aprofundando o beijo até Matthew lhe segurar os ombros e afastar-se momentaneamente dele, ofegante e corado.

-P-p-papa! O que -... Hnm... - começou ele, mas se interrompeu ao sentir o mais velho distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca.

-_Matthieu, mon amour... _O que eu já havia lhe dito sobre me provocar abertamente desse jeito? - sussurrou no ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e fazendo um gemido tímido deixar a boca do canadense.

-Eu não... t-tive essa intenção... - balbuciou Matthew com dificuldade, agora que o francês se encaixava entre suas pernas e o beijava novamente.

-Mas agora já é tarde demais... - sorriu ao se separar, tomando o frasco das mãos do mais novo e abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça jeans que ele usava - Vamos ver se isso é realmente tão bom quanto você diz... - levantando um pouco o moletom do mais novo e deixando a calda cair em seu baixo ventre. Abaixou-se, movendo a cabeça para lambê-la e sugando a pele da região tão próxima àquela região sensível, que já despertava com o contato.

Desceu um pouco o tecido, liberando sua ereção recém-formada e derramando novamente a calda sobre ele, que ofegou e se encolheu. Deslizou a língua por sua extensão, capturando e engolindo a Maple syrup que escorria por ela para finalmente abocanhá-lo, sugando-o em seguida. Matthew arqueou e gemeu alto,o suficiente para Alfred e Arthur ouvirem na sala.

-Matty? Está tudo bem aí? – gritou Alfred, preocupado - Quer que eu vá aí par-...

-Não! - gritou em resposta, desesperando-se ante a idéia de seu irmão presenciá-lo naquela situação... um tanto quanto constrangedora - E-eu só me queimei... está... t-tudo bem... -gaguejou ele, ofegante, tentando não produzir nenhum ruído que o delatasse.

-Shh... Eles vão te ouvir assim, _mon petit_... – disse Francis baixo, olhando para o canadense corado antes de sorrir e tomar o membro deste novamente. Sugou a glande, e então começou a fazer movimentos ascendentes e descendentes, ouvindo os gemidos abafados de Matthew que cobria os lábios com as mãos.

-Papa... Ahh... _s'il vous plait__2__... - _Matthew moveu uma mão para a cabeleira loira do francês, agarrando-a. Os olhos azuis da nação mais velha encararam os violáceos do canadense, sem interromper o que fazia enquanto excitava-se com as respostas que conseguia do ficaria extasiado ao admirar o rosto tão adoravelmente avermelhado e os olhos semicerrados o encarando, desejosos e constrangidos ao mesmo tempo.

Aumentou a velocidade, acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas ainda cobertas pela calça jeans. O ouvia chamá-lo, a voz embargada de prazer e o corpo arqueando novamente. As mãos já deixaram há tempos de sufocar seus gemidos curtos para cerrarem-se mais em seus cabelos ondulados, denunciando a aproximação do clímax inevitável do mais novo.

O mesmo veio inebriante, fazendo Matthew pender a cabeça para trás e um último gemido gritado deixar sua garganta. Francis continuou a sugá-lo, até que não restasse mais nenhum vestígio de seu prazer em sua entreperna. Ergueu-se enfim, sorrindo para o canadense ofegante antes de acariciar uma das mãos dele que ainda remanescia em sua cabeça, lambendo os lábios e o beijando lentamente. Separou-se ruidosamente , tocando o nariz com o do outro.

-Ah, _mon petit_, Maple syrup realmente pode ter um sabor delicioso quando misturado ao seu... - disse-lhe, apenas alguns segundos antes de ver seus rosto corar ainda mais e um americano abrir a porta da cozinha de supetão, com o inglês logo atrás.

-Matty? Matty? Que grito foi esse? – berrou ele, os olhos vasculhando a cozinha e parando no canadense e no francês. O primeiro retesara-se completamente, não ousando sequer olhar para trás para encarar o irmão.

-O que foi , Alfred? Ouviu alguma coisa? - perguntou Francis, cínico, fazendo uma expressão de falsa surpresa.

-Ué... eu podia jurar que ouvi um grito vindo daqui...Terá sido impressão minha? -disse ele, coçando a cabeça em confusão.

-Humpf, eu duvido muito. Eu também ouvi! – pronunciou-se o inglês ao seu lado, olhando diretamente para Francis, desconfiado. Ele definitivamente não caia mais nos truques do francês, depois de tantos anos de experiência convivendo com ele.

-Ora, _mon cher_ Arthur, eu estou certo que o barulho que vocês ouviram veio lá do lado de fora, porque nós dois também ouvimos, não é, _Matthieu_? - perguntou ele para a outra nação perto de si, que mantivera-se quieto desde então. Achou graça quando ele limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça, descendo da mesa e virando-se para os outros dois ainda com a cabeça meio baixa de vergonha enquanto esboçava um sorriso. Sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo novamente, mas ainda podia sentir o olhar suspeito de Arthur sobre si – Então, as panquecas e os bolinhos já estão prontos. Vocês já acabaram de arrumar a cesta ou estavam muito "ocupados" para isso? – provocou, deixando de invejar a relacionamento dos dois para usá-la a seu favor.

-Ahahaha! Depois que você saiu, nós-... – começou Alfred animadamente, mas fora interrompido pela mão do inglês cobrindo sua boca enquanto olhava fulminante para ele e para Francis.

-Claro que já terminamos! Vamos logo com isso, senão chegaremos muito atrasados no parque! – disse, deixando sua pontualidade britânica aflorar e empurrando o americano para a sala novamente, esquecendo-se da confusão anterior.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Arthur discutindo com Alfred novamente ao se virar para o canadense e ver que o mesmo já se ocupara de recolher os bolinhos e as panquecas e o esperava para seguirem para a sala também. Sorriu, passando um braço por seus ombros e beijando-lhe a cabeça enquanto se dirigiam para a porta.

-Ah, _Matthieu_ – começou, estancando no meio do caminho e fazendo o canadense olhar para ele – Você não vai levar o Maple syrup? – indagou, sorrindo para ele enquanto apontava para o frasco em cima da mesa às suas costas.

-N-não... acho que já chega de Maple por hoje...- disse baixo, sorrindo forçosamente enquanto desviava o olhar, as faces coradas novamente.

Francis limitou-se a rir, enfim dirigindo-se com ele para a sala para seguirem para o parque. Ele agora tinha um bom motivo para gostar da calda caramelada, e saberia aproveitá-la muito melhor da próxima vez que sua querida ex-colônia o visitasse novamente.

1: Bolinhos _Madeleine_ – bolinhos franceses doces em forma de concha;

2: S'il vous plait – por favor.


End file.
